


the gods envy us.

by turtlenecksandsweaters



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/strange fake
Genre: Early Mornings, Morning Kisses, Other, Soft soulmates, Soulmates, i just want them happy thats all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlenecksandsweaters/pseuds/turtlenecksandsweaters
Summary: Gilgamesh wouldn’t have them any other way.
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	the gods envy us.

At the end of times, the only one who could stand at Gilgamesh’s side was Enkidu. Always Enkidu. Not even death could separate them for long, by sheer fact of having gained a soul Enkidu was given a place as a Heroic Spirit, the only one equal to the King of Heroes.

In Uruk’s ziggurat, Gilgamesh and Enkidu bathe in the gold curtains befalling from the sky, it is early morning and they have yet to start their day. As the chain of heaven, Enkidu has no need for sleep, but lies besides Gilgamesh and allows themself the reprieve of unconsciousness until the sun rises. Gold meets red, and Enkidu smiles into the soft linen under their cheek.

“This is quite the surprise. Usually I am the one to rise first,” Gilgamesh’s eyes sparkle like the jewelry he wears around his neck from day to day, and the grin on his face could be nothing short of maniacal to anyone who may peak in this moment between them. Enkidu knows differently, and meets it head on.

“You do not change, even in your sleep,” is the king’s reply, and that has Enkidu quirking one eyebrow in question and leaning onto their elbow to mirror the demigod’s position. The Babylonian king lifts his free hand to brush some of Enkidu’s hair behind their ear in a doting manner only ever demonstrated to them.

Gilgamesh studies them as the hair falls back into place, unbothered and immaculate. He wouldn’t have them any other way.

“Humans have bed head hair.”

A breath of silence passes between them before Enkidu lets out a squeak of a laugh, and Gilgamesh himself is left grinning at his partner’s smiling face. (It wouldn’t be long before he lost the chance to see that face, but he had yet to see that.)

“Of course, for I am not human.”

“Neither am I.”

This time, Enkidu hides their smile in Gilgamesh’s shoulder, soft hands circling around to the king’s back and pulling him closer.

“What a pair we are.”

Gilgamesh thinks that yes, they are quite the pair, while reciprocating the hold Enkidu has pulled him into, draping his arm over naked shoulders. His other rests between his head and a pillow, and it is this moment of peaceful, windless silence that reminds Gilgamesh that there could be no other. There are many things he is certain of, but one thing he is sure of, is the realness of the body — of the soul beside him, that would never not be beside him. And he would never be apart from this person.

Gilgamesh does not need to hear Enkidu verbalize their words to know that their minds have wandered in the same direction. The fingernails on his back drawing ghost circles tell him all that he needs to know. Twining his hand through soft green hair, Gilgamesh finds it hard (no, that's not the right word- extraordinary?) to believe this had once been clay, but where Enkidu is considered, anything was possible.

A breath later and Enkidu rolls almost on top of Gilgamesh, chests pressed together just enough to let them lean their head over his, hair falling around them in a green curtain, sheltering them from the rest of the world much the same way the sheets slowly escaping their cot would do.

Enkidu kisses Gilgamesh breathless, but the king voices no complaints, the hand that had been on Enkidu’s shoulder now moving to their hip. Usually, their mornings go about the same up until this point, where they would be out and dressed by now, but Gilgamesh finds nothing wrong with this moment. He couldn’t if he tried.

“I am your only equal, as you are mine,” the creation of the god’s most poetic justice says above him, pink lips smiling around the syllables.

Gilgamesh leans up to meet them this time, his hand previously being used as a cushion coming up to card through Enkidu’s hair. This time, their meeting is soft but expressive.

“My one and only,” Gilgamesh finishes once they part again, a hair's breadth away from each other and his hand still in Enkidu’s hair. He pushes all their hair over to one side and scrapes his fingertips along their scalp, earning a squawk of surprise he rarely ever heard.

Grinning, he watches his handiwork as Enkidu sits up next to him, hands raised to their tousled and messy hair. “Now we match.”

Enkidu smiles at their perfect equal like he hadn’t just discriminated against their hair and the knots he undoubtedly caused to form. They wouldn’t have him any other way.

“The gods envy us. They envy us because we’re mortal, because any moment may be our last. Everything is more beautiful because we’re doomed. You will never be lovelier than you are now. We will never be here again.”  
\- Homer (The Iliad)


End file.
